In the related art, an elevated type of electrical connector includes a body, multiple conducting terminals disposed in the body, and a metal casing disposed outside the body. The body includes a base portion, a tongue extending forward from the base portion, and an elevated portion extending downward from the base portion. Each of the conducting terminals has a contacting portion extending forward to the tongue, a soldering portion extending backward and out of the elevated portion, and a connecting portion disposed between the contacting portion and the soldering portion and located in the elevated portion. The metal casing includes a bottom plate, a top plate, and two side plates connecting the bottom plate and the top plate. The bottom plate, the top plate, and the two side plates surround the periphery of the tongue to form a mating space.
However, in an electrical connector of the foregoing structure, the connecting portion is located in the elevated portion. When the c electrical connector is soldered to a circuit board, since both a front side and a back side of the elevated portion lack shielding of the metal casing, the connecting portions are exposed to an external environment. Therefore, in a process of signal transmission, the exposed connecting portion causes that the electrical connector is easily affected by electromagnetic interference (EMI) in the external environment, thereby lowering high-frequency signal transmission quality thereof, which causes that the electrical connector cannot meet requirements on transmission of high-frequency signals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.